


Sara and Len's Gender Reveal Party.

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by flabbergabst.Sara and Len have a party to reveal the gender of their soon to be bundle of joy.





	Sara and Len's Gender Reveal Party.

Leonard and Sara were expecting a baby and everyone on the team was anxious to find out if it was a boy or a girl. It took some convincing on Ray’s part to get them to throw a gender reveal party. The group snacked on little blue iced cake and sipped pink lemonade wondering where the happy couple was when the pair finally arrived.

 

“There you guys are! We’ve been waiting forever!” Jax said as they walked in.

“Sorry, we just figured you’d be pestering us the whole time and needed to wait about a half hour before we could do the reveal,” Leonard explained.

“And how exactly do you plan on revealing the baby’s gender?” Stein asked.

“With the lemonade you’ve all been drinking,” Sara answered.

“So it’s a girl? By the way not a very creative gender reveal,” Ray stated.

“It’s not the drink’s color that’s going to reveal it. Fact is we added a substance to the drink which will make you all glow the color of the baby’s gender once the lights go out,” Leonard told them.

“Wait glow? Is this stuff even safe to drink?” Nate asked suddenly nervous.

“Yes it’s safe to drink. Gideon, lights please,” Sara replied.

“Yes, Captain,” Gideon responded shutting off the lights on the Bridge.

 

The team then looked around to see they were all glowing purple.

 

“Well it would seem as that was a gender reveal fail, Mr. and Mrs. Snart,” Rip stated.

“Oh it’s not actually. What do you get when you mix blue and pink together?” Leonard smirked.

“Oh my God, twins?!” Amaya squealed.

“Yep,” Sara smiled.

“Boy and a girl in case some of you still hadn’t gotten it yet,” Leonard added.

“I got it. Congrats buddy. FYI, I am not babysitting two little brats. No offense,” Mick told Leonard as he shook his friend’s hand.

“Oh no worries we weren’t going to ask because you’d be a terrible influence on them. No offense,” Leonard replied.

“None taken,” Mick responded.

“Can I just say, congratulations to the both of you. I’m sure you’ll both make excellent parents,” Stein said as he gave Sara a congratulatory hug.

“Right, a crook and an assassin, how could they not be? I’m just kidding. Congratulations you guys,” Ray teased before shaking Leonard’s hand.

“Thanks,” Sara said before getting woozy.

“Oh sorry, eating for three now I tend to get light headed.”

“Good thing we made cake for the party. Could someone get Sara a slice?” Leonard asked.

“Sure thing, Mr. Snart. Here you go Sara,” Rip replied handing her a slice of the cake.

“Thanks! Mmm, this cake is delicious! You make this?” she asked Leonard as she took a bite.

“I did,” he replied with a kiss that left a bit of icing on his lip.

“Congratulations mommy,” he finished with a smile.

“Congratulations daddy,” she replied with another kiss that left the team feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
